Anonymous
by Nooxy
Summary: En el chat de los dollars siempre esta aburrido... hasta que encuentra una diversion... un anonimo... decide molestarlo... Shizaya!


**Nota**: Qué vergüenza, discúlpenme. Trate de arreglar un par de cosas…

––––––––––

CHAT: -

-  
>Kanra ha entrado al chat<p>

Anonymous ha entrado al chat

¿Quién sabe porque Shizuo Heiwajima siempre cuando ve a Izaya Orihara grita de una forma grutal para después lanzarle cosas?  
>¿Alguien? ah! si! tu!... aja... No! por dios ¿acaso dices que es porque se odian? ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Es OBVIO que se aman! ¿Acaso no vez que cuando Shizuo le lanza cosas a Izaya murmura algo?<br>¿Qué?¿nunca lo has visto murmurar? ooh! que tonto soy! ¿A de ser porque yo puedo leer mentes?  
>okey, no me mires así... es cierto! yo leo mentes y se lo que siente la gente. Pero yo no estoy para hablar de mí aquí, hablo de Shizuo e Izaya.<br>Como decía cuando Shizuo le lanza cosas a Izaya el piensa: esquívalo, esquívalo, esquívalo, esquívalo. Todo el tiempo como si fuera un mantra. Claro que Izaya siempre lo esquiva y hay cierto alivio en la cara del rubio. Pero donde se "odian" solo la tiene un mini segundo  
>¿acaso dices que estoy loco? jaja! no creo... yo sé de lo que hablo. Pero hubo una ocasión en donde Izaya no alcanzo a esquivar... creo que fue... en la secundaria...<br>¿que como lo sé? ¿Acaso no te dije que soy Omnipotente? Esa vez Shizuo lloro en silencio por mientras que lo llevaba a la enfermería y lo dejaba en la entrada para después irse, Avergonzado. La verdad es que Shizuo Heiwajima no quiere lastimar a nadie. Especialmente a Izaya Orihara. Pero una vez que ese mounstro dentro de sí explota queda ciego a sus sentimientos. Solo piensa en matar... Matar a todo lo que este a su alcance.  
>La verdad que después de todo lo que hizo Izaya a Shizuo él se sintió dolido. Mucho dolor. Él está lastimado. ¿Sabes porque?<br>... no? ¿Enserio estas prestando atención? ¿Acaso no dije que se amaban? Shizuo la bestia rubia AMA a Izaya.  
>Entonces al ser traicionado se sintió dolido. No lo soporto. Por eso cada vez que se ven el monstro sale a la luz y trata de matarlo.<br>Pero no porque lo odie... si no porque lo ama...  
>ahora te preguntaras ¿y que hay con Izaya?<br>Izaya ama los humanos. Lo dice una y otra vez. Pero cuando sintió en Raira que con el rubio era diferente se preguntó ¿porque?  
>¿Porque no lo amo como a los demás?<br>Obviamente primero pensó que era odio. Tal vez, solo a él lo odie. Se dijo. Y desde ese día se convenció de que lo odiaba.  
>Pero ¿sabes qué? no lo odia. Cada vez que ve a Shizuo le sudaban las manos, su corazón se aceleraba y se sentía nervioso.<br>Izaya Orihara no era imbecil. El conocía cada una de las sensaciones humanas. Y sus reacciones solo apuntaban a dos cosas:  
>–O estaba enfermo<br>–... O tal vez enamorado...  
>Deshecho la segunda opción riéndose de sus propias ocurrencias, Él no podía estar enamorado.<br>Fue a un doctor y el doctor se rió de él, Dijo que no tenía nada y que no venga por tonterías al consultorio.  
>Recuerdo que esa vez Izaya se sorprendió de sí mismo. Los demonios no se pueden enamorar, pero se descubrió así mismo teniendo sueños impuros con su peor enemigo.<br>Esa fue la señal que no pudo interpretar como odio. Sentía una especie de deseo por el Monstro.  
>¡No lo podía negar!<br>¡Pero no por eso sentía amor!  
>Izaya entro en la etapa de negación.<br>Shizuo es tan despistado y tan bruto que no sabe con exactitud lo que siente hacia Izaya. Solo sabe con certeza que cuando ambos se ven siente dolor y odio.  
>Pero cuando piensa en Izaya piensa de una forma diferente al odio pero ¿sabes?<br>Ambos lo niegan rotundamente.  
>Aunque ambos tengan constantemente sueños perturbadores con el otro.<br>Son tan testarudos y orgullosos que sus propios sueños y anhelos son tragados por una máscara de hipocresía.  
>¿Qué dices? ¿Que tengo razón? ¡Pues claro que la tengo! por cierto! señor annonimus ¿quién es usted?<br>¡Vamos póngase su nombre!

Anonymous ha salido del chat

Shizuo Heiwajima ha entrado al chat

–Shizu-Chan? – el hombre detrás del nombre Kanra se quedó helado. Le había contado todas esas cosas vergonzosas al dueño de sus pensamientos. Rio estridentemente. Nunca pensó que la bestia de ikebukuro sabia ocupar un chat. Decidió seguir con el juego no importaba ya que Shizuo no sabía que era él.

– entonces eres Shizuo... ¿o me estás jugando una broma?  
>–deberías saberlo señor omnipotente, perdón mejor dicho Izaya-Kun<p>

– ¿o me equivoco?

Kanra ha salido del chat

Error de conexión! imposible volver a contactar con "Shizuo Heiwajima"

–––––––––––-

**Notas**: por cierto, el formato de historia no es chat! ((ridículo, están en un chat derp derp)) es como un monologo… pero no es un monologo… no sé si me entienden… ¡solamente se rompe cuando Shizuo responde!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
